Darkness
by BeastlySquirrel
Summary: After JJ is abducted, The team races to find her. But will the team find her before its too late? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Night Guys." JJ smiled watching her team entered the elevator. Derek held his hand against the door, "You sure, you don't want to come with us?" He pleaded

"No I need to finish the paperwork and then I'm going home to see Henry." She stated looking into his eyes that continued to beg. "Go! Really." She leaned into the elevator and pressed the bottom floor button "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Derek slipped his hand back inside and the metal doors closed. JJ turned around looking at the empty room in front of her. She sighed and walked to her desk.

JJ looked at her watch _11:30, _she'd been working for over 2 hours. She hared this part, declaring a case "cold", and filing it away, all the families affected by one killer, and never finding closure or justice for their loved one. It sent a sharp pain through JJ as she typed the summary for the case file.

_Lancaster, Ohio_

_5 women were abducted, tortured, and killed. Method of operation: thin lacerations to the arms and legs, sexual assault, contusions were present all over body, ear was sliced off of victims antemortem. Killed by a deep laceration across carotid artery. Unsub was never found. Case considered cold after 2 weeks without any further evidence._

JJ sat back in her chair, taking a deep breath in before clicking the button sending the file into their database. She checked her watch again _11:45. _She thought of Henry lying asleep in his bed, his toys probably strewn out in his room, she though of how she would lean over him and kiss his forehead. Then she would try not to wake Will when she lay down in her own bed. Her soft, comfy bed, that wouldn't give her back pain like every hotel she would go to for work. Will would probably wake up, his eye so happy to see her. She smiled putting away her go bag and grabbing her keys and cell phone. She briskly walked towards the elevator and pressed the button to go down, turning back to make sure she didn't forget anything.

_Ding_

She breathed out a sigh and stepped in, watching her view of the room slowly dissipate as the doors closed her into the small metal box of the elevator.

"Which floor?" a man asked, JJ jumped slightly, she though she was alone.

"Oh sorry, um…1, I thought I was-, I just didn't-" She laughed trying to cover her startled behavior in front of the man. His hair was jet black and had a military style of hair cut. His deep emerald eyes were entrancing, and JJ couldn't keep from staring.

"It's fine. It's Jareau right? You work with the BAU?" He held out his hand "Jason Wolfe, Counterintelligence." JJ took his hand, and gave it a shake. "So why are you up here so late?" She inquired trying to keep their conversation from going into that awkward silence until they got to the bottom floor. "Oh you know, filling out reports on the different cases I did this week, I drew the short straw I guess, so I had to fill out the reports." He chuckled rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Oh! So you're a field agent?" JJ asked "No, no. I'm just a computer analyst. I just stay at my desk typing away." He said, imitating typing on a keyboard. "Hmm." JJ sighed

"What about you?" He asked

"Same, I drew- well, asked for the short straw, I guess. Had to finish the report for our last case." She answered

_Ding_

"Well it was nice meeting you Jason." She held her hand out again, and he grasped it firmly.

"It was a pleasure. I hope to see you again soon." He grinned his dimples showing on his face, JJ smiled back and let go of his hand. She turned and walked out of the building towards the parking garage that housed her car.

The night air was a little brisk for September; JJ rubbed her hands on her arms trying to keep them warm as she walked towards her car. She glanced back behind her. "Hello?" She asked. She turned her attention back on her car and walked towards it again. Hearing a noise again she stopped before unlocking her car. "Is somebody there?" She asked again to the vacant lot. She clicked a button unlocking her vehicle, the light inside slowly turned on. JJ grasped the handle of the car and opened the door and placed her bag neatly inside. She closed the door and walked to the other side. She glanced at the window, where a strange shadow was casted on it. She started to turn around but was pushed into her door. She struggled against the figure, trying to break free. "Help!" She screamed "Somebody Hel-" A hand wrapped around her face stopping her words from coming out. She tried to scream again, but the sound was muffled by the enormous hand that covered her face. She flailed her arms trying to hit the guy behind her connecting but weren't doing any damage. She felt a prick in her arm, and her arms started to get heavy. Her muffled screams grew weaker, and blackness started to creep into her vision. He eyes closed, the darkness engulfing her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this first chapter. I'll try to keep updating regularly, but with school in all it might be a little spotty. Comment, Review, favorite, follow, or whatever floats your boat. :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

JJ's head ached as she awoke from her stupor. The room spun around and she moved her hand to stabilize her head, but her hand stopped before it got to her head.

_What the hell?_ She looked down at her wrists. The metal shackles connected her to the chair she was in. She struggled against the chains looking for a weak link. The chains didn't budge, and she stopped when she felt the warm trickle of her blood seep out from under the chains. JJ glanced around the room; nothing gave her any idea of where she was or who had taken her. A creaking noise alerted her.

"Good Morning Agent Jareau." A deep voiced man said walking into the room. JJ's body tensed with fear, but she gave the man a look trying not to show it. "What no hello? I thought you had better manners."

The man stood behind JJ and stroked her hair. "I've been waiting for this."

"Who the hell are you!" JJ snarled jerking her head as far forward as she could to get away from his hands. He grabbed her hair and pulled, her head smacked into the back of the chair. JJ bit her lip trying not to yelp in pain.

"You don't remember me?" The man whispered in her ear. Her skin crawled at his words, and she turned her head trying to distance herself from him. He moved to be in front of her.

"Curtis." She gasped, "No, you died in the explosion." She shook her head as if trying to wake herself from a bad dream.

He grabbed her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. "I wasn't finished yet." He smiled rubbing her cheek with his thumb, before letting go of her and walking back to the door. He glanced back at his prize and shut the door, shrouding JJ in darkness.

"Good morning." Agent Hotchner chirped to is team, walking past them with a cup of coffee. He stopped at the empty desk that usually held the blonde agent. He turned to Reid and Morgan, and gave them a quizzical look.

"Got me. She's usually the first one here." Morgan replied to the unspoken question

"Actually one of the first people at any working building is the maintenance crew making sure that all of the electrical, plumbing, and cleaning has been done. Most come around 3 am, also known as the tail end of a graveyard shif-"

"We get it Doc." Morgan interrupted "Maybe she's just late."

"No, her car is parked where it usually is." Rossi stated joining the group in the main room.

Reid shifted his weight in his chair, obviously uncomforted by Rossi's words. He cleared his throat breaking the awkward silence in the group. "Then where is she?" He asked the concern in his voice building, as he looked to his unit chief.

"I'll check with security, maybe she's just running a few errands in the building." He replied, knowing it was a long shot but was trying to ease the tension. He began to walk to his office

"And if not?" Rossi asked

Hotch turned to Rossi but didn't voice his answer. Everyone knew what it would mean if she wasn't in the building. Hotch gave him a weary smile and entered his office.

"Reid want to go down to the parking garage with me?" Morgan said rising from his seat. Reid answered by grabbing his jacket and bolting over to the elevator.

"I'm coming too!" Rossi yelled striding to meet the two agents at the elevator. Morgan held the door open for him and the three made their descent to the bottom floor.

The three men walked up to JJ's car. Morgan felt the hood, feeling for some sort of indication that it was used recently. "It's freezing." The glow in Reid's eyes quickly vanished "a car's engine would keep the car hood warm for over 3.5 hours after a person finished driving. " he sounded defeated

Rossi rubbed his head with his left hand and pulled out his cell phone. "Hotch. Get Garcia to run a trace of JJ's phone. Yeah we have a problem."

Morgan punched the wall in anger "Dammit!" Reid examined the vehicle and crouched to the ground. He cocked his head to the side.

"Hey guys, there's something under the car." Reid shouted over Morgan's outburst of anger. Rossi crouched near Reid, who was already squirming under the car to grab the mystery object.

"What is it Reid?" Derek asked biting his thumb trying to control his anger.

Reid sat up holding the object up to the other agents. "It looks like a button, or a pendant."

"CSU needs to process it, maybe there's a print on it." Rossi replied, squinting at the pin.

Morgan remained silent scanning the area around. _How did this happen? There's got to be something that we're missing._ His eyes kept searching around, looking for a break. His gaze stopped on the farthest corner of the ceiling. _The surveillance tape. _"The tape." Derek grumbled obviously upset with himself for not thinking of it beforehand. "We need to check the tape."

Garcia's fingers fluttered over her computer keys trying to access the surveillance tape footage for the parking garage. "And…I've… got it." Garcia said finally halting her fingers. "Oh my god." She gasped "JJ" her hand covered her gaping mouth.

The black and white video showed the unknowing blonde reaching her car. Before the man dressed in all black surprised her. She struggled against him, punching and kicking him, trying to break free of his grasp, and then she went limp. Morgan turned away from the video, his hand pressed against his head.

"This guy was waiting for her. He knew exactly where she parked, where the cameras were. This guy-" Morgan couldn't find the words.

"he's been watching her." Reid continued

Rossi pinched the bridge of his nose. "We need to tell Hotch."

"Hey CSU got a match to a partial print on the button." Reid said running into the conference room. The rest of the team broke their concentration to hear the Doctor's words.

"Who is this Son of a Bitch?" Morgan asked

"John Curtis."

"No" Rossi gasped, "You're sure?"

"Yeah CSU triple checked. It's him." Reid paused. "The Replicator is alive."

"And he has JJ." Morgan added, putting his head in his hands.

**Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it. I wanted to do just a chapter about the team. I know it was probably boring, but its kind of necessary. The next chapter will definitely be more fast paced. Well comment, review, follow, favorite, do whatever floats your boat. I'll try to update soon. :) thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Guys I am so sorry! I am going to be reviewing more regularly now. I have just been really busy with school, and band. This chapter is kinda slow, but it helps set up future chapters. Keep reviewing and commenting, give me suggestions also. I'm flexible, and will always try to put your ideas into the story. :) Once again I'm sorry for not posting in almost two months.

John Curtis sat watching the bright little screen that illuminated the dark room. His groin hardened as the petite blonde on the screen struggled to break free. Watching the small red trickle roll down her arms was enough for him to feel pleasure. He closed his eyes imaging what it would feel like to touch her skin, and feel the warmth of her blood for himself. Curtis focused his attention on the picture in front of him, writing a message for his next target.

JJ's wrists burned like fire, her raw skin touching against the dirty metal cuffs, only made her wounds fester. _How? _JJ screamed in her head _How! How did he survive? Why me? _A tear rolled down her cheek, she fought to keep the others from escaping, knowing he was watching her. She took a deep breath, composing herself, bottling the fear and showing her strength.

"Curtis! Where are you!" She screamed "Come out you coward!"

Curtis opened the door, the flood of light from outside blinded JJ. She squinted, but tried to remain unruffled. He smiled from ear to ear as he walked closer to her. He thumbed the knife in his fingers, imagining how much she would scream when he cut her. JJ's eyes glared at Curtis as he slowly inched towards her. A flash of light alerted her to the object he held in his hand. _Shit_.

"Oh come on JJ. Just ask the question. I can see it in your eyes." He purred lightly touching his hand to her cheek. She jerked her head away quickly. Curtis punched the right side of her jaw in retaliation.

"Say it!" He screamed, JJ jumped by the sudden change in his demeanor.

"How?" She stammered

"How what? JJ. You're going to have to be more specific than that." He teased

"How did you survive?" It was the question that had been haunting her from the moment he came in. The Replicator was dead, or supposed to be dead. There was no way he got out in time before the bomb exploded in that house.

Curtis laughed, "I'll tell you my secret" He petted her hair "when you tell me yours." JJ's skinned crawled, she wanted to avoid being touched by him, but knew any attempts at trying to jerk away would only result in her getting hurt.

"Then why am I here?" She hissed

"Like I said I wasn't finished ye-"

"No. You brought me here, to show off, to show everyone that you're still alive. You want us to be scared of you. Here's the thing you son of a bitch. I'm not afraid! And I know for goddamn sure that my team isn't afraid of you!" She yelled at him, her words lifting her spirits. He stood there in silence, mulling over her words. He stabbed the knife into her leg and leaned into JJ's face. JJ couldn't help but scream out in pain, not ready for that attack.

"You should be afraid." He whispered before twisting the knife deeper into her leg, JJ bit her lip trying to keep from screaming, but a small whimper filled the silence. He pressed himself against her, letting JJ feeling the hardness in his pants. A tear rolled down JJ's face.

Curtis saw the tear glisten off of her skin. Images of her perfect skin flashed in his mind, his groin grew harder at the thoughts. "I have to go, but I'll be back soon. Then the real fun can begin." He grinned, turning towards the door. He paused and swiftly returned to JJ. "Whoops." He giggled, "I forgot something." His hand wrapped around the hilt of the knife, and pulled the blade out slowly gazing at JJ's face, which contorted in pain. Curtis walked out of the room.

Morgan paced back and forth behind Penelope as she hastily tried to find anything on John Curtis. Garcia tried to think of anything that could possibly bring up a hit, every try ending with a negative beep noise. Her face contorted in anger, _how can I catch a ghost, how can I find a guy who has been "dead" for two years. _"Morgan! Your not helping!" She screamed flailing her hands before covering her face with them. "I'm sorry. I just- I can't- I-" Tears fell from her eyes.

Morgan stopped his pacing, shocked by his best friends sudden outburst. "Hey, I'm sorry. Baby girl, look at me. I know you're doing everything you can." He put his hands on hers, trying to uncover her eyes. "Hey, it's going to be alright, you're going to use those fantastic super tracking powers of yours, and you're going to find something. I know you will." He gave her a reassuring smile trying to calm her down. Garcia pulled her hands away from Morgan and blindly wiped her mascara.

"You're right." She breathed "I just really don't need my Chocolate Adonis pacing behind me waiting on information that I'm not finding." Another tear started to creep down her face. Morgan brought his finger up and wiped it away.

"You'll find it, momma. I know you will." He walked towards the door "We're going to find her Penelope." He reassured her and closed the door behind him.

Garcia was left alone in her room, her computer screens brightly lit up awaiting her commands. "Right." She whispered to herself "He's right."

"We're going to find her. We're going to find her." She repeated the phrase to herself as she began to type into her computer again.

Morgan walked back to his desk, and collapsed into his chair. _What's this?_ He thought picking up an envelope with his name on it. He opened it, and dumped the contents unto his desk. A letter addressed to him, and a cell phone. _What the hell?_ He scanned the bullpen, looking for the person who put the package on his desk. His attention went back to the letter.

**_Hello Agent Morgan,_**

**_It's been two years, and now I'm taking my revenge. I have a proposition for you. I am willing to swap JJ with you. There is a cell phone in this package, I will text you an address. Tell anyone and the deal is off. Burn this letter; once I send the text message, dispose of the phone. If you do not follow my directions, the deal is off, and JJ will face my revenge alone. _**

**_Curtis._**

Morgan crumpled the piece of paper, and stuck it into his pocket. _I'll save you JJ_. He took the phone in his hand and raced towards the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I have put in some thought as to how to bring in Blake's emotions. I know my writing isn't the best but I'm trying to capture the personalities of the characters the best I can. So here's the next chapter hope you like it.

Oh and to clarify where this is set. In season 9 in between episodes 21 and 22. So Blake hasn't quit the BAU yet.

Curtis walked back into the room where JJ was being kept. He smiled watching the petite blonde's body rise and fall calmly. He entangled his fingers into her hair; JJ awoke and began to struggle against him. He grabbed the scruff of her neck, stopping her meager struggles. He took in a deep breath smelling her scent, it sent chills running through her body. "We're going to go for a ride." He whispered "But I need you under control. so…" His voice trailed off as he reached into his pocket grabbing a syringe.

"No." JJ yelled, struggling in the chair, only making her skin rub raw by the bindings. Curtis grabbed hold of her arm, and inserted the needle into the crook of her arm.

"Shhhh." He coddled untying her binds. JJ's eyes beamed into his, waiting for him to untie all of her restraints. Curtis finished unbinding the rope around her left leg, and JJ kneed him in the face. Curtis fell back, holding his nose. JJ began running towards the door, her legs feeling like lead weights. Her arms felt like jelly, the door seemed farther away than before. JJ's vision began to dissipate, as black spots multiplied in her vision. All at once her body crumpled to the ground. Curtis regained his composure stopping the blood from spilling out of his nose. He watched as her eyes slowly began to close.

"Alright what do we have so far?" Hotchner asked walking into the conference room that held the rest of the team.

"Um, not much. Besides the video, and the fingerprint on the pendant, we got nothing." Rossi calmly spoke while flipping through the thin case file.

"Hotch do you know when Blake is getting in?" Reid asked clicking a pen. Obviously his nervous tick at work. He felt so helpless, not being able to do anything to help JJ, she was the only person who really understood him. He missed her laugh, meeting her routinely in the break room to get coffee every morning, even her nickname for him.

"She'll be in DC in a couple of hours." He said quickly, reverting the focus back to the case "Garcia have you found anything, a paper trail, an alia-"

"No sir. I've tried every possible thing. And I've found nothing." Garcia voiced dismayed "B-but I'm still trying, double-checking and triple-checking."

"Has anyone seen Morgan?" Reid asked again

Hotch turned back around to his team. His eyes flickered around the table, flabbergasted with himself for not noticing that one of his team wasn't present. "He's probably just late. Let's stayed focused on the case."

"Hotch, we've been digging for 42 hours straight. I think it would be best if we took a couple of hours to regroup and get some fresh eyes." Rossi suggested glancing at the rest of the team that sat at the table utterly exhausted; his eyes landed on the youngest agent of the group as he slumped back into his chair. His body language said it all, without a decent lead they were mindlessly chasing their tails, hopeless, and in the dark.

Morgan pulled his car into the dimly lit parking garage. The clock that lit the inside of his vehicle read 11:53pm. He pulled out the small disposable cell-phone from his pocket and reread the message for the hundredth time.

**1178 wallston dr. Annapolis Virginia **

**5th Floor**

**12 AM**

**Come alone **

**Are you ready to die?**

The lights on the fifth floor of the ominously empty parking garage began to flicker. Morgan shrugged it off as an old bulb dying out in this run down structure. _Dying_ the word he chose in his mind for the bulb. It sent chills down his spine. Without any hesitation he was willing to give up his own life for hers. The blonde agent who always got the best of his emotions. He knew it was wrong, to have feelings for a woman who was married, but he loved JJ. His fingers tapped anxiously against the steering wheel, as his mind drifted off to his conversation with JJ a couple of days ago.

_Morgan sat on the far end of the plane, alone. After his recent fight with Savannah before this case, Derek just wanted to be alone and think about his relationship. The blonde agent noticed his isolated behavior and sat down across from him, forcing Derek to talk to her._

_"__I've noticed you've been a little distracted lately." She said fidgeting the cup of warm tea between her hands "Person, place or thing?"_

_Derek hesitated, he wasn't one for sharing his feelings or deeper personal matters even with his closest friends. But the blonde agent always had a way of making him open up._

_"__Person"_

_"__Hmmm, is it SDU time already?" _

_"__SDU?"_

_"'__She Doesn't Understand' Yo She doesn't Understand our schedule, baby girl she doesn't understand how hard our job is." JJ smiled obviously botching her attempt at a Morgan impersonation, it made him smile. _

_"__I do not sound like that."_

_JJ rolled her eyes "Anyway SDU usually hit around the 5 or 6 month mark; that's when you break up with a girlfriend or more likely you force her to break up with you so you don't look like the bad guy." _

_Derek looked at her shocked "Damn you pull any punches do you?"_

_"__Look it's really quite simple. You either want a relationship or you don't. And if you Don't accept the fact that you might be alone forever." She took a sip of her drink "Look were not the only one's with demanding jobs Derek, so you need to ask yourself, What are you really afraid of?"_

_Derek's eyes darted away, but quickly focused back on her. __**Does she know?**__ He quickly recovered his composure giving her one of his smiles. "You know, I think I liked you better as a press liaison."_

_She squinted her eyes "No you didn't" _

His mind quickly reeled back to the present. The parking lot became pitch black, the bulb finally quitting on itself. _How long had it been out?_ He wondered to himself. He checked the clock again 11:58. The darkness surrounding his car put him edge, he needed some sort of light so he could see when Curtis pulled up. He flicked on his headlights hoping it would give him enough light.

_What the hell?_

He leaned over his dash to get a better look at what was in front of him. It looked like a large lump just lying on the ground. _Was that there before? _He squinted his eyes hoping that would help him see more clearly, but the irregular shadows casting off of it by the headlamps were impeding his examination. He got out of his vehicle, cautiously keeping a hand on his gun, in case it was a trap. The brisk air nipped at the nape of his neck, making his hair stand on edge. He took a couple of steps closer to the unknown object, but still remaining a short distance from his car. It finally registered in his mind what the object was laying on the ground in front of him.

JJ


	5. Chapter 5

So I seriously couldn't stop writing after chapter 4, so here's chapter 5. kind of a double whammy before I finally get some sleep. Hope you are enjoying it. As always, review, comment, and post suggestions too. I'll try to put them in as much as I can.

_"JJ" her name caught in his throat, he was on the verge of tears seeing her body slumped on the ground. He ran to her, the 30-yard distance seeming to be miles. He dropped to his knees, scanning her body for any visible injuries. His hands hovered over her, his mind contemplating whether or not to touching her would cause her pain. "JJ?" his voiced cracked the lump still caught in his throat. "JJ can you hear me?" He barely nudged her, hoping it would elicit a response, but nothing came from the blonde. He pressed his fingers against her neck, a pulse slow but strong thumped against his touch. He felt like he could breathe again, knowing she was with him and away from Curtis.

_Curtis_

Morgan's focus instantly changed from JJ to the darkness surrounding him, where could that bastard be. Morgan scanned the area repeatedly and then returned his gaze to JJ. A blast of wind made his body shudder, he could see the tiny bumps lining JJ's bare skin, he took off his jacket and draped it across her hoping it would keep her warm.

"It's okay JJ, I've got you." He cooed, he moved his hand into his pocket and dug for his phone.

_Shit!_

His eyes popped up to his vehicles headlights, remembering placing his phone in one of the cup holders. He looked down at the tiny figure, she needed more than just a jacket to keep her warm, her slight frame and the little clothing she had on wouldn't suffice in this weather. Morgan had to make his decision, either stay until she woke up, or get his phone. The choice was rather clear in his mind. He placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping she would awake to his touch.

"I'll be right back." He whispered before getting back on his feet and running to his car.

He glanced back at her, making sure she hadn't woken up in the amount of time it took for him to reach his car. He dialed 911, while walking back to JJ.

"Hello. This is Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan I work with the FBI. I need an ambulance at 1178 Wallston Drive. Hurry there's-"

The car collided into Morgan sending him soaring into a cinderblock pillar 5 yards away. He screamed in pain, feeling his right leg bent backwards farther than what should be possible. Curtis stepped out of the car and walked over to Morgan.

Morgan's breathing was labored, but he tried to regain his composure. He looked up and saw a figure walking towards him; his hand immediately went to his gun. Curtis was to fast for him, grabbing Morgan's wrist before he could aim the gun. Morgan still fired two shots into the air, before Curtis slammed his wrist into the concrete making him release his grip on the gun. Curtis kicked the weapon away from the agent.

"I told you, no outside help." Curtis snickered pressing his foot into Morgan's broken leg. Derek yelped in pain. "I guess our deal is off then." Curtis scoffed pressing harder into the wound. Derek shrieked in pain, the white-hot fire jolting through his body without any sign of release. He swung his fist at Curtis hoping to connect, but he saw it coming. Curtis grabbed Derek's fist and twisted it backwards until a resonating pop filled the air. Derek screamed in pain again.

"Shh." Curtis hissed pressing a finger to his lips. "You'll want to save you energy." He gave a wide smirk before pulling out the ziptie. "Shut up or she gets hurt." He nodded his head back to the slumped figure on the ground.

Curtis jerked Derek to his feet, making him walk on his broken leg. Morgan bit his lip trying to hold back his shrieks of pain. His eyes never left JJ as he walked past her and was forced into the van. Moments later Curtis threw JJ's unconscious body into the back with him too. He hopped inside, restraining her hands to the floor with another ziptie.

"Trying anything…" he said pulling out a a pocketknife from his back pocket. "And she'll get hurt. Got it?" Morgan nodded his head in compliance, trying to keep JJ safe was his only objective, and now Curtis had both of them.

Garcia walked into Hotch's office, knowing he hadn't gone home yet like the rest of the team. Not that the rest of the team gave up on the case, but Hotch couldn't possibly sleep knowing JJ probably wasn't sleeping either.

"Hotch. Annapolis PD just got a 911 phone call."

Hotch looked up from the tiny case file they had started to compile over the past two days. He didn't need a eidetic memory like Reid's to know the file completely without looking at it, but reading it for the thousandth time looking for any small detail that might have missed, every time it seemed to take away a small piece of his hope. The tone in Garcia's voice gave him a rejuvenated source though.

"And?" He asked

"I haven't heard it yet sir, but they just sent it to us, saying it was urgent."

Hotch was already rising from his desk, "Then let's hear it."

The duo walked into the conference room, and Garcia pulled up the newly downloaded file unto the tv.

_911 what's your emergency?_

_This is Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan I work with the FBI. I need an ambulance at 1178 Wallston Drive. Hurry there's-_

**_Car crash noise in background_**

_Hello? Hello?_

**_Shrieks of pain in background_**

**_Gun Shots in background_**

_All units report to 1178 Wallston Drive possible GSW victim. Need medical assistance. Possible officer down. All units report to 1178 Wallston Drive._

"Call the team." Hotch said "Tell them to meet me at 1178 Wallston Drive."

"Sir. What do you want me to tell Blake?" Garcia asked still shocked by the sound file

"Tell her- have her come in and tell her everything." He yelled running out of the room

"And Garcia!" He yelled by the elevator

She ran out to meet his eyes

"Do everything you can to track Morgan." He said as the elevator doors closed leaving Garcia alone in the BAU Bullpen.

A silent tear fell down her cheek, now both her best friend and her chocolate knight were at the hands of a psychopath.

Next chapter will be the introduction of Blake, definitely going to be hard for me to write, but hey it's what ya'll want so I'm going to give it to you. Comment, suggest, favorite, follow, etc. :) Will update soon


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch was the first of his team to arrive at the scene. CSU had already set up large spotlights to help canvas the entire floor in light. To any person the parking garage floor would just seem to be a simple car accident, fender bender maybe; but to Hotch he saw the entire accident play out before his eyes.

"Agent Hotchner." A Crime tech called from the black sedan.

Again to any regular person it would just seem like a person who forgot to lock their car before heading of to their job. The keys were left in the ignition, but just to keep the headlights on. When Hotch had arrived the police officer that was first to reach the scene said the car's door was already open. It didn't make any sense to Hotch, this was obviously a prearranged meeting place, but why would Morgan come here. And another question that filled Hotch's mind was why get out of your vehicle.

"Yes?" Hotch asked

"The inside of the car has been dusted for prints, and there's nothing. Not even prints on the steering wheel or the door handle, it's been wiped clean." The green-eyed man said glancing at the agent. "His phone is in the cup holder, but its been turned off and the battery is missing. It's like he was trying to go off the grid."

"Then how did he call 911?' Hotch asked

"Maybe he tossed the battery afterwards, I'm not sure."

Hotch walked away wanting to return to his pervious mindset. He envisioned his friend leaving the comforts of his car, and walking closer to the crash scene sight. _The car slammed into him._ It sent a wave of nausea rolling through Hotch's body. _Why? Why leave your car?_ He crotched down letting his fingers swipe at the cold concrete beneath him. _There must have been something. _

"Hotch!" Rossi yelled bending beneath the yellow crime scene tape, Reid trailing him.

"Garcia called us, and told us to get over here. What happened?" He huffed trying to regain his breath.

Reid's eyes focused on the small blood pool by a concrete pillar. He felt a lump grow inside his throat, his knees wobbled slightly, his breathing became shallow, his blinking becoming more and more rapid. "Is that-" He squeaked. He cleared his throat "Morgan's blood."

"We don't know." Hotch answer, his face sent the two agents a totally different message, _Yes, now Curtis has JJ and Morgan._ He shifted his focus back on the broken lights about 15 feet away from the blood pool.

"The car must have been going at least 35 miles per hour without breaking to make Morgan go over there." Reid spoke noticing the same evidence as Hotch. "Depending on what position Morgan was standing in-"

"Reid." Rossi interrupted, silencing the young doctor.

"Agents." A Crime tech waved across from them. The three men jogged over to the crouched figure.

"What do you have?" Rossi asked

The crime tech turned around holding a smashed device in his hands. "It looks like a cell phone. Maybe"

"That's weird." Hotch muttered

"What's weird?" Reid asked his section chief

"CSU found Morgan's phone in his car." He answered Reid's question and then directed his attention back to the tech "Is it possible that it's not relevant?"

"Uh, I guess it's possible, but the phone has a similar trajectory as what the victim's body would've"

The Three men stayed silent each exchanging glances. The word _victim _made them all feel sick to their stomachs. The tech noticed.

"I'll have it processed ASAP." He said breaking the uneasy silence. He slid the crushed grey device into an evidence bag and silently walked away from the solemn group.

"What made him come out here? This is pretty far from his apartment complex." Rossi inquired looking at the rundown building across the street.

"I don't know. I think its time to regroup back at Quantico. Maybe Garcia has found something." Hotch answered.

"Garcia?" Blake questioned walking through the elevator doors. Watching the usually perky computer analyst pace back in forth with her shoulders drooping was a little perplexing. "Where's the rest of the team? What's happened? Hotch just said it was urgent and that he would explain when I landed." Garcia slammed into her wrapping her arms around the brunette. Blake grunted, not expecting the embrace.

Garcia let the tears flow down her cheeks, wetting Blake's jacket. Blake pushed Garcia away, but kept her fingers clinched on Garcia's shoulders. She was so confused, why was Penelope her friend crying. Blake brought her hands up to her friend's face and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Garcia what happened?"

"3 days ago, we returned home from Georgia. JJ went missing. 3 hours ago, Morgan went missing." The tears started to stream out again.

Blake pulled Garcia back into a hug, trying to comfort her friend. "Do we know who took them?" At that question, Garcia stopped her sniffling, and pulled back from Blake. She looked her in the eye and composed herself. "John Curtis is alive."

Blake's face drained of color as if she'd seen a ghost. The man who killed Strauss, and almost killed her, was alive. Had been alive for almost 2 years. She felt sick to her stomach. She needed to sit down. The man who was suppose to die in an explosion was alive, and had her family.

Okay so this was more of a filler chapter. I just needed to get Blake in here somehow, and I thought this was the best way. Sorry if it was boring.

Comment, follow favorite, review, suggest. I love reading your comments! I'll update soon, still thinking the next couple of chapters out so it might take longer, if anybody has any suggestions or ideas please feel free to post it in the reviews. Well, I guess I'll go start writing chapter 7 now. :)


	7. Chapter 7

JJ's head rolled to the side, something pounded on the inside of her skull as if trying to escape. She slowly opened her eyes readjusting to the dimly lit room. She felt the presence of another person in the room, but was hesitant to look. Not like she could move very much, her hands and ankles were strapped down to a wooden chair. It hurt to move her head, it felt like all her muscles in her neck protested against holding her head up as if it was 100 pounds.

"JJ." A hoarse voice said from the corner. JJ jumped at the sudden noise, her muscles tensed ready for a blow from Curtis. "JJ." It said again, it sounded familiar to JJ but she couldn't get her mind out of the fuzzy haze made by the drugs.

"JJ it's me Derek." _Derek! _Her mind buzzed around the name. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a squeak. She tried again to maneuver her head around to see him.

"Derek." She rasped, still swiveling her head trying to find her friend in the room. Her eyes flickered to the metal door, she knew he was watching them, and it was just a matter of time when he would come in. Her breathing quickened "Derek, John Curtis-"

"I know JJ." Derek said gingerly minding his ribs. He used his arms to scoot closer to her, not daring to move his damaged leg. He winced as the metal cuff connected to his ankle pulled, telling him he wasn't able to move any closer to her. "JJ, I won't let him hurt you." He rasped placing his hand on top of hers, rubbing it gently.

"I don't think you'll be able to do very much Derek." Curtis boomed slamming the door open. His large figure walked into the room, Derek's blood ran cold seeing the look in his eyes as Curtis stared at JJ. "Don't you look at her, you son of a bitch!" Morgan yelled, but was quickly yelping in pain as Curtis pressed his boot into Derek's broken leg.

Curtis pressed harder, feeling the bones in Derek's leg grind against each other. Derek screamed in pain trying to wriggle his leg out from Curtis. "Please stop." JJ pleaded trying to find Curtis' face. Curtis couldn't help but let a small smile fill his face, listening to the blonde plead as he caused pain to the black man. He shifted his weight back, lifting his foot off of Morgan's leg. He moved over to the chains hanging on the back wall, and connected them to Morgan's wrists, and a hook on the ceiling. Derek's face quickly flashed to fear knowing what was about to come. Curtis hoisted the chain up, Derek shrieked in pain as his ribs flared in protest. Derek's feet barely scratched the concrete floor; he tried to place all of his weight on his good leg, hoping that would settle the fiery pain shooting through his body. Curtis slammed his fist into Derek's ribs, sending him swinging back and forth. He yelped in agony the pain shooting through his entire body. Curtis snickered, grabbing Derek's hanging body to settle him. He turned his back walking back to JJ.

He leaned into JJ's blonde hair, taking in her scent, snuggling his nose into her neck. JJ tried to move her head away from his; Curtis grabbed hold of her neck forcing her to remain still.

"Get the hell off her!" Morgan seethed still trying to regain his composure with the fire burning through his body. "Derek-" JJ began but stopped as Curtis' hand tightened around her throat. He swiveled the chair, letting Morgan see JJ in his possession. With his free hand he slowly slid it up underneath her shirt. JJ's skin crawled, feeling his bumpy hands rake against her skin. His hand stopped at her breast, his eyes went up to meet Derek's.

"Here's the thing Derek." Curtis whispered, slowly groping JJ's breast. JJ tried to put on a mask for Derek, but the initial feeling showed on her face. Derek's face flooded with anger, he wanted to kill Curtis for touching her. "I'll do whatever I want, you want to know why?" He asked unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her purple bra underneath. He fondled her breast with one hand, and the other het let slip onto her back. He looked down at his prize, her breath quickening as his hand continued to fondle her tits. His eyes slowly came back up to meet Morgan's, Curtis' gaze locked on Morgan's.

"She's mine."


End file.
